


2nd Public Ball

by MissRaichyl



Series: I Just Want to Dance [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: As so it was to be, before I was to quit Netherfield for Pemberly, my mother insisted that Mr. Darcy and I join in one last ball in Meryton. So as I am compelled, we accepted, attending as guest of my family, for I no longer live within their walls.





	2nd Public Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2 days after the Darcy Wedding

As so it was to be, before I was to quit Netherfield for Pemberly, my mother insisted that Mr. Darcy and I join in one last ball in Meryton. So as I am compelled, we accepted, attending as guest of my family, for I no longer live within their walls. We saw many a fine persons. Dancing with all that could be, even some Militia had come back to town, and Lydia to visit bringing her dreadful husband, though they did look happy. Being as self-centered as the pair is, they had not heard of my marriage, of course, for my family was still surprised of it.

We longed to tell, but they wanted it to be a surprise, and Darcy and I, we do not like surprises. So, we do not go along, but if people don't question they cannot find out. Everyone must think I am still with my parents, and that Darcy is once again traveling with Bingley and my sister. Very well, if that is what they are to think.

I stand next to a post waiting for dancing to start and bring something of the topic 'who is dancing with whom' and if it is of any importance. I would seek out my dearest, but Mama would have a heart attack, and it would be the last of me. So, I wait.

"Miss Eliza?" I hear behind me and turn around. It is Mr. Wickham! Oh how fun this surprise has beseeched me, for I shall toy with him, see how he likes it being fooled! I never act in such a manner, but this for once, cannot be passed up! TO show him that I know of his true nature? I do not care of keeping the secret. I see Mary pass by and grab her arm.

"Mary, you must find my mother and please tell her, that our secret can be kept no longer." I whisper in her ear, she nods and hurries off. When I look back up, I see Wickham has made his way towards me. "Mr. Wickham, where is my sister?" I ask, putting on an earnest façade.

"Oh, off entertaining Catherine with amusing tales of married life, I suppose." He said, earning a modest nod of my head. "I must say, in all confidence, of which I came to speak to you of a very different nature." He said most quietly, and that enough caught me speechless, that he took liberty to go on! "It has been passed around town of town to the next that Pemberly houses a Mrs. Darcy." He says in an attitude of surprise?

Imagine my confusion that he had brought it up, for I thought I would have to! So to hear these words falling through his own lips into my ears, well, I can say I'm startled, but I reply. "Yes, I have heard." He nods.

"Once I remember, long ago, when we first met, we shared mutual feelings on the wretched man. Though when you quitted Kent and came back to your home, you said your feelings had changed toward the man." He paused, taking a breath, before continuing. "I wish to know now what your feelings are, and who, you think, the unfortunate women might be." Said he.

"I dare say! How could you talk of such things in this way! You wish to know or do you demand. For which of you say one, your tone says another! So, in the case of you first question, please excuse me in saying that I will not answer such a private question in a confidence of which I not need nor want!" I exclaim at him, though he, startled by sudden outburst, just nodded. "As for your second question of my opinion, I must say, I have to say I can have no judgments on the woman of whom Darcy has married."

"As to why can you have no judgment? Is she of some importance of you? Do you know the lady!" He exclaimed, in quite a surprise tone that it could hardly be marked as a question. As I was about to fully disclose that I was the lady on whom he said the vows and wedded, the dancing had commence and my own hand was sought after by many a gentleman, but one was watching me, and so was another, I carefully, bowed my head towards the one of most importance.

I then turned to Mr. Wickham, "Yes I do, because to finally tell the truth, to not keep it a secret, for I am leaving the next day around mid-morning." I say, checking over my shoulder to find Darcy gaining distance.

"Please, Miss Eliza, disclose her name! Tell who the poor woman is so we can grieve her foolishness in such a man she has chosen!" He said, getting gayer by the minute. I look over my shoulder once more to see Darcy right behind me. I gave a kind smile, to which he returned. Offering me his hand, he only said two words, which dare say, shook Wickham to his core, for the words he sated clear as day were:

"Mrs. Darcy?" to which I curtseyed, took his hand and we joined the dances. I caught a glance at Wickham in all his foolishness, told my husband of what we were talking about, and saw him chuckle when to all, he replied "He must watch himself." I nodded, and to say we had attention was an understatement. For the rest of the night, we danced only with each other, then my mother finally had to tell people why when the question poured in, and we stood side-by-side with me on his arm, next to Mr. and Mrs. Bingley.

My mother was not happy, but my father was happy that I was happy; knowing my mother's pathetic scheme made me resentful. I tried to ignore her follies to the best of myself, but some cannot be pushed aside! When we four left to Netherfield, I had much congratulation and best wishes. As we reached the house, Darcy and I went to our room to get dressed for bed.

"I do not understand the man! He thinks such things, as in he had us a fooled, and at least some were righted in the summer! For I have to take part that he did have me fooled to think you disagreeable and selfish, but to say that I still do, oh the wretched man! I cannot believe I have to call him brother! I never shall, you know." I say, slipping into my night-gown, fuming over the man.

"My love, we know the truth as so does those who matter. Wickham is a poor soul on which nothing can ever be kept in confidence. For your sister, I cannot have say in the matter as I chose to ignore her and let them be. As I once said: 'For I can forgive the follies and vices of other, but my good opinion once lost, is lost forever.' I do mean it when I say that they are not worth our time or thoughts, and we should get Kitty acquainted with my sister, if you do not wish to lose her to the thing in which you lost your sister and your mother." He said, climbing into bed with me. As I lay my head down, I let out a breath.

"You always know how to calm me, for that I love you." I say, giving him a kiss good night before entering the dreams which I could not grasp, but always felt his arm securely around my middle.


End file.
